farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajay Ghale
Ajay Ghale (अजय घले) is the main protagonist of Far Cry 4. Ajay travels to Kyrat to fulfill his mother's dying wish for her ashes to be spread at Lakshmana. He quickly becomes involved in a brutal civil war against the oppressive ruler of Kyrat, Pagan Min. Background Ajay Ghale was born in mid April/May 1988 Mohan Ghale's Journal - Baishakh 1988Nepali to Gregorian Calendar Concordance of Mohan's Journals in Kyrat to Ishwari and Mohan Ghale, the founders of the rebellious organization The Golden Path. When he was only three years old, Ajay's mother fled with him to the United States and would reveal nothing to him of his home country, his father, or why she left Kyrat. Ajay led a conflicted childhood and grew up causing plenty of trouble for himself and his mother. He eventually fell in with the wrong crowd and, during his teens, became caught up in a robbery gone wrong that resulted in a store clerk being shot to death. While Ajay was not directly responsible for the shooting, he turned himself in and bartered a deal with police - in exchange for no prison timeFar Cry Character Infos, he provided the name of the person who pulled the trigger. As Ajay was turning his life around, he learned that his mother was dying of breast cancer. She never told him, and it had now metastasized into her liver, leaving him with a scant few days to say goodbye in the hospice. The last lucid conversation they had was about Kyrat. His mom described the beautiful place they left behind when he was a child and spoke of regrets for things left undone. A few weeks later during the reading of her will, Ajay was given her last wish, an amendment made a few days before she died: "Take my ashes to Kyrat, to Lakshmana". With a mix of guilt, apprehension, and a little excitement, Ajay has entered Kyrat by way of India to fulfill his mother’s final wish that was to spread her ashes. Far Cry 4 After the death of Ishwari, Ajay returns to Kyrat to scatter her ashes, as was her final wish. He goes to Patna, India and boards a tour bus to Kyrat. Shortly after arriving in the region, his bus is stopped by the Royal Army. After the bus passengers' passports are denied the Royal Army soldiers shoot at the bus, killing everyone except Ajay and Darpan, an old man who acts as his guide. Pagan Min, king of Kyrat, arrives in his helicopter and takes Ajay and Darpan to [[De Pleur's Compound|Paul De Pleur Harmon's fortress]]. The country's eccentric and violent king talks to Ajay and indicates that he knew Ajay's mother and was romantically involved with her. Pagan leaves Ajay alone for a few minutes, and Ajay flees the fortress with his mother's ashes. During his escape he encounters Sabal, one of the leaders of a rebel faction called the Golden Path, founded by Ajay's father, Mohan Ghale. Sabal brings Ajay to Golden Path territory where he meets Amita, the group's other leader. While the Golden Path does not know of a place called Lakshmana, they posit that it is likely in northern Kyrat, which is firmly under Pagan's control. As a result, Ajay agrees to join the Golden Path as a means to reach Lakshmana and scatter his mother's ashes. Being the son of the Golden Path's founder, Ajay quickly becomes a hero to the faction and is forced to intercede in arguments between Amita and Sabal over the Golden Path's direction. Sabal seeks to bring the country back to its old religion and traditions, including arranged marriages of young girls and a ritual by which one girl is made into an avatar of their goddess, Kyra. Amita instead pushes for social change and equality, seeking to abolish the outdated traditions of Kyrat. While choosing which leader to support, Ajay manages to eliminate two of Pagan Min's governors, bringing southern Kyrat firmly under Golden Path control. While doing so he encounters several additional characters: Longinus, an African warlord turned Christian Preacher and arms dealer, who asks for Ajay's help atoning by recovering blood diamonds from his old country. Noore Najjar, a former doctor forced to run a gladiatorial arena, and become a vice lord by Pagan while he holds her family hostage. Her subordinates, Yogi and Reggie, conmen posing as spirit mediums by using vision inducing narcotics. And CIA agent Willis Huntley who offers Ajay information on his father in exchange for Ajay's help eliminating the lieutenants of Yuma Lau, Pagan's second-in-command. After breaking Pagan's hold on the south Ajay captures his head interrogator Paul Harmon, who reveals that he has been lying to Noore and that her family was killed years ago. Amita and Sabal order Ajay to kill Noore despite her unwillingness to be a part of Pagan's regime. After learning the fate of her family she is either killed by Ajay, or commits suicide by falling into the arena. After completing the last mission for him, Willis reveals that all the Lieutenants were in fact undercover CIA assets. Having used Ajay to remove proof of CIA involvement, Willis leaves him for dead where he is found by Yuma's men. Ajay is then taken to Durgesh Prison, a gulag high in the mountains, where he is interrogated by Yuma. He is able to fight through the ordeal and escapes. After learning Yuma's location from one of Pagan Min's televised speeches, Ajay fights and kills her in an abandoned mine. As the Golden Path pushes into the north, tensions rise between Amita and Sabal, forcing Ajay to make a final decision as to who will lead the Golden Path. Whichever leader he chooses then sends him to kill the other to prevent them from starting another civil war, and Ajay can choose to kill them as ordered or let them go. With the Golden Path now united under a single leader, Ajay joins them for an attack on Pagan Min's fortress and pushes on alone to Pagan's palace while the Golden Path holds off the military. At the palace, Ajay encounters Pagan, who chastises him for fleeing at the start of the game. Pagan explains that had Ajay simply waited, they would have gone to scatter Ishwari's ashes, but Ajay instead chose to run to the Golden Path and cause chaos across Kyrat. Pagan offers Ajay a final decision: shoot him now, or listen to him. If Ajay shoots Pagan, the game ends immediately and the credits roll. If Ajay instead chooses to listen, Pagan reveals that Ajay's father sent Ishwari to spy on Pagan in the early days of the Golden Path. Ishwari fell in love with Pagan and they had a daughter together, Lakshmana. Ajay's father killed Lakshmana for Ishwari's betrayal, and Ishwari killed him in turn before leaving the country with the infant Ajay. Pagan shows Ajay to a shrine containing Lakshmana's ashes, and Ajay places Ishwari's inside. Pagan then boards a helicopter and departs peacefully, leaving the country in Ajay's hands. However, Ajay can choose to shoot down Pagan's helicopter as it flies away. Pagan's body can then be found in Kyrat next to the downed helicopter. Upon looting Pagan's corpse, Ajay finds the golden pen that Pagan used to kill the soldier who attacked Ajay in the beginning with an inscription "For you my love, Ishwari". In the aftermath of Pagan Min's death or departure, the Golden Path seizes control of Kyrat. If Amita was placed in charge, she begins forcing children to join the group as soldiers in order to bolster their ranks against the remnants of the royal army. It is also implied that she killed Bhadra. If Sabal was placed in charge, he executes all of Amita's supporters and crowns Bhadra as the Tarun Matara, the incarnation of the bride of the Kyrati deity, Banashur. Ajay then has one final choice to either shoot Amita/Sabal in the back, or leave them. There is a third ending which can be accessed at the beginning of the game, in which the player simply waits at the dinner table during Darpan's torture. Pagan returns shortly and thanks the player for being a "gentleman" and leads the player to Lakshmana's shrine, telling the player of Ajay's family history before Ajay plants his mother's ashes at the shrine. After Ajay exits the shrine, Pagan then asks Ajay to join him to "finally shoot some goddamn guns". Personality and Traits Ajay Ghale is a quiet man of few words, always thinking about the right choice and the path you should take, thus making the player to create their own Ajay, for often Ajay found himself in difficult situations and near death, but always managed deal with them. He always tries to act in stealth and using knowledge, and always silent. His previous experience in the Army has made him a proficient parachutist and combat survivalist. His appearance may have been inspired by Sushant Singh Rajput, as his facial construction and appearance are very similar to Ajay. He's always wearing a blue jacket, blue jeans and blue sneakers, and, unlike Jason Brody, protagonist of the previous game, Ajay is rarely amused. He seems to have some experience with firearms and training Kukri, although far from perfect. Equipment In Far Cry 4 Ajay uses various types of weapons and equipment to overcome obstacles in his way, such as: Grapple — A hook with a rope in which Ajay use to climb high places. Kukri — A big knife Ajay uses to kill enemies stealthily. Wingsuit — A glider-like costume equipped with a parachute. It is received by Willis in the middle of the campaign. Weapons — Ajay can use 3 types of weapons of the player's choice and a handgun, also the choice of the player. But to get all the weapon slots, you need to hunt and skin the necessary animals. Camera — Used to mark enemies, like the Eagle Vision and Eagle Sense in Assassin's Creed. Throwable Items — Ajay also carries four types of throwable items: •throwing knives •Grenades, •molotovs. Ajay can also use C4 and Explosive Mines to create traps. Healing Items — Ajay carries numerous items used for healing, such as medicinal syringes, bandages and matches (to cauterize his wounds) Other Items — Ajay also carries a Map of Kyrat, ammunition, a radio, performance-enhancing syringes, bait, King Min's Guide to Kyrat and Mohan Ghale's Journal. Relationship Hurk — The first time Ajay meets Hurk is after Ajay release their first outpost. Ajay sees him as an action-movie hero-wanna be, but after asking him to help him with his redemption (DLC: Hurk's Redemption), they end up being best friends. When playing co-op, Hurk becomes Player 2. Amita (Optional) — If the player chooses to side with Amita, she will become the new King Queen of Kyrat (as long as the player does not shoot her in the very end). She is seen to be persuasive, always taking the role of the victim. Whenever the player has to choose between her or Sabal, she complains that since she's a woman, nobody will listen to her, no matter how right she may be. Sabal (Optional) — If the player chooses to side with Sabal, he will convince Ajay with his words, telling him that he's an old friend of his father, Mohan Ghale. Sabal is very religious and knows how to use words wisely to blind Ajay in his choices. He always talks of religion, the "old ways" and tradition, telling Ajay that it what his father would have wanted. Pagan Min (Optional) — Normal Run: By following the Golden Path, Ajay will see Pagan as a villain and a tyrant. Ajay tries to end his rule by taking his outposts, destroying his factories, and assassinating his subordinates and other governors (Yuma, Paul "De Pleur" Harmon and Noore Najjar), but to know who Pagan really is, the player must search for notes, diaries of his deceased father, and listen to what Pagan tells him by radio. These will influence whether the player chooses to kill Pagan Min or spare him. '''Secret Ending: '''In the prologue, if the player waits for roughly 13 minutes, Pagan will return to the dinner table and lead Ajay to Lakshmana, thus finishing the game in less than 15 minutes. Mumu Chiffon — Ajay, after meeting Chiffon appears treat it with great respect during missions Kyrat Fashion Week, and Chiffon treat it as a student, both seem to like each other, but unfortunately, Mumu Chiffon goes away Kyrat before the event Fashion Week, since Pagan finds and sends him away. Bhadra — Bhadra seems very attached to Ajay, as shown in the mission where Ajay must choose who will lead the Golden Path. Ajay also seem to like her and to want the best for her. Whoever the player chooses to support, Bhadra will not end up good hands: Sabal turns her into the Tarun Matara, while Amita hints at killing her. Yogi & Reggie — At the beginning, when they attempt to drug him, Ajay was not very happy with the two friends; however, in the end, he seems to have forgiven them; in fact, Ajay comes back a few more times to experience the new drugs developed by the two "psychiatrists". Paul "De Pleur" Harmon — Ajay seems to have a lot of anger "De Pleur" since he tortured and killed Darpan, who was trying to defend it from Pagan and Paul, it is the first villain that Ajay will back, and the player has a choice to kill him, or leave the Golden Path, decide what to do. Noore Najjar — Ajay has a troubled relationship with Nooré, as she tried to kill him in the Arena, but both quererm the same, Paul's head, both to help, she asks Ajay to save his family that is with Paul, in turn, she put Ajay in his fortress. Yuma Lau — Ajay had not many fears Yuma, but after Willis said she was involved with the escape of Ishwari Ghale in Kyrat, he goes behind her for answers, but after the restriction of Willis and capture Ajay in Durgesh Prison, Ajay was behind her like Jason behind Vaas in Far Cry 3. Longinus — Ajay and Longinus has a weird relationship, though both are friends, he only found to help, such as Ajay goes for weapons for the GoldenPath and Longinus helps away, and when Longinus asks for help to Ajay in his redemption. Rabi Ray Rana — Other relationship where they both help, Ajay releases the Bell Towers and Rabi Ray Rana transmits messages against Pagan, however Rabbi seems to be bisexual to like both Amita and feel so uncomfortable around Ajay, always worrying that Ajay did not find him a loser or an idiot. Murders committed by Ajay * Eric - Killed during or after a Buzzer chase for being mistaken by Pagan. * Yuma Lau - Killed in a knife fight for the psychological torture of prisoners at Durgesh. * Various Royal Army/Guard soldiers for support of Pagan Min and possible atrocities against people and destruction of landmarks of Kyrat. * Various soldier of The Awakened Ones for take the Valley of the people ho living there and torture innocent civilians. Optional Murders * Paul De Pleur - Car blown up for the torture and murders committed by him in the City of Pain. * Noore Najjar - Shot in the head for the killing of soldiers in Shanath Arena. * Amita - Shot in the torso or killed after the end of the campaign. * Sabal - Shot in the head or killed after the end of the campaign. * Pagan Min - Shot in the head or helicopter shot down for the oppression of Kyrat and murder of innocent lives. Trivia * Besides seeing him in King Min's Wisdom, the only time his face is seen in the entire game is when he and Pagan take a selfie and while playing as Hurk in co-op. * The only time he screams in the entire game is when he is on fire. * Unlike Jason Brody, the previous game's protagonist, Ajay has combat experience due to his years serving in the US Army as a sergeant. * He is the new king of Kyrat, according to Pagan. * According to the site http://www.behindthename.com/name/ajay/submitted, the name Ajay means "invincible, unconquerable" and, in Sanskrit, "one who cannot be defeated. * The people of Kyrat pronounce his name as "Ah-Jay Gal-E", while western NPCs say "Ay-Jay Gale". Ajay himself, having beein raised in the U.S., pronounces it as the latter. * Ajay uses a 1911 in the cutscenes to make the choices to kill or leave their enemies alive. * In the game, the Ajay tree skills is divided into Tiger and Elephant, a reference to Amita and Sabal. * In the game, Ajay can revive Shangri-la, an ancient myth in Kyrat. There he becomes Kalinag, the ancient hero of Kyrat on a mission to free Shangri-La from the demon Rakshasa. * Ajay is the first protagonist who is a native of the region. * Before Ajay went to Kyart, he was a tourist in Patna, India, as it can be heard in the introduction where a man named Chet Peterson calls to Ajay that he bought tourist tickets to India with an additional trip to Kyrat. * Ajay Ghale, Takkar and Jack Carver are the only protagonists who can't die at the end, regardless of the player's choice, as Jason Brody can be killed by Citra and in Far Cry 2 the protagonist that the player chooses dies. Gallery AjayAndPagan.png|Ajay and Pagan taking a "selfie". AjayGhale.png|Ajay. Ajahy Ghale.jpg|Ajay. ag.jpg ag1.jpg|Amita, Ajay, and Sabal Far Cry® 42014-11-19-21-15-5.jpg|Ajay Ghale in game Model ajay.jpg|Concept art of Ajay Ghale banniere_categorie_fc4.jpg|Ajay Ghale and Pagan Min FC4 model Ajay.jpg|Far Cry 4 Ajay game model References Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Golden Path Category:Main Characters Category:Good Articles